


Having Fun Studying

by XdrippingXbloodX



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, PWP, Riding Crop, not my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XdrippingXbloodX/pseuds/XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: Nozomi has had it up to here with Nico skipping out on her tutoring. She might need to change her method of teaching.





	Having Fun Studying

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made by my husband, who does not have an ao3 account. He asked me to upload it to mine instead.

It was three days before midterms, and Nozomi had decided to tutor Nico to keep her from failing. The last bell rang so Nozomi made her way to the club room where Nico was to be waiting for her, but alas she was not there. Nozomi thought about about for a second then went up to the roof where Nico was dressed for practice with the others.

"Nico it's time to study, not practice."

"I don't feel like it today, and I still have 3 days."

Nozomi picked Nico up by the back of her shirt and looked at the others while saying, "We will see you girls later," with a sweet, sinister smile.

She threw Nico into a chair in the clubroom.

"You cant be that rough with a super idol you know."

"I told you to be here and you werent, do you wanna graduate Nico?"

Nico sighed "I do but it's hard." They spent the rest of the afternoon studying, but Nico didn't really understand anything, nor did it seem like she was even trying. Instead she kept going 'Nico Nico Nii' thinking being cute would help against Nozomi. It wasn't very effective. It was almost nine o'clock and they had made no head way. Nozomi was getting frustrated, and was thinking some sinister things to do to Nico.

However, she kept her composer and said, "Ok be here tomorrow after school, and we will try again,"

She then shot an evil look at Nico, "and you better be here Nico."

"Nico Nico Nii, see you tomorrow Nozomi."

  
The bell rang, signaling school was over once more, and Nico was not in the clubroom.

Nozomi went up and slammed the door open, "Nico....", she looked at her with an evil smile, "come with me now..."

Nico being scared, and never having seen Nozomi in such a state, complied. They walked into the club room.

"I was just gonna practice til you got here....!" Nozomi grabbed Nico by the back of the head and bent her over the table, lifted her skirt and smacked her ass as hard as she could.

Nico screamed and winced in pain for a second, "W-what gives Nozomi..." Nico struggled, but it was no use as Nozomi was much heavier than her.

"If I have to treat you like a child, then I will Nico, but you will pass those exams, UNDERSTAND ME!" With that she smacked Nico's ass again. Nico cried out at the pain. Nozomi, not letting go of Nico, grabbed the math book and a certain something else.

She set the book in front of Nico and opened it for her, "What's the answer to problem 3 Nico?"

"Ummmm ummmm Nico Nicooooooooooo!" Nozomi held in other hand a riding crop which she just used to spank Nico with.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Nico realized Nozomi was being serious, suddenly she was trying to do her best to her answer this time.

"R plus S to the 26th power...."

"The correct answer," Nozomi sighed, "is R plus S to the 27th power." Nico braced herself.

"But we are on the right track now." Nozomi started rub the the crop against Nico's little ass. "Problem 5 Nico"

"Ummm, R times S equals T to the 12th power...." SMACK! Nico felt her ass sting in slight pleasure this time with that little smack as she let out a slight moan, and quickly winced in pain.

"11th power Nico, focus." Nico then fixed her mistakes, and got the problems on the rest of the page correct.

SMACK!!!

"Oohhhh-, I mean owwww what was that for?!"

"It's my reward for being such a good tutor." Nico started to rub her legs together as she was wet from that last smack. "Can I use the bathroom?"

Nozomi let off of Nico, "Go and hurry back, we still have 4 more subjects."

Nico went into the stall, pulled her panties down, and sat down. She started to rub her ass, red from Nozomi's abuse. But Nico had liked it. The stinging sensation was more pleasurable than painful. She then reached between her legs with her free hand, and started to rub herself. Nozomi sat for a good 10 minutes before she grabbed her riding crop and went to find Nico.

"She better not have left or else..." Nozomi stood outside of the bathroom, hearing Nico moan.

Quietly, slipped in to the bathroom, "Oooohhhhh Nozomi~, it felt so good to be handled so roughly by you _ooooohhhhhhh_!" Her moans got louder, causing Nozomi to slip off her panties, and start to touching herself as well. As her fingers started to graze her clit, she got an idea. She kicked in the stall door, and before Nico could say anything, Nozomi stepped in, grabbed Nico by the back of the head, and shoved Nico's mouth up to Nozomi's pussy.

  
"Eat it Nico!" Nico didn't even try to fight back as she buried her face in the sweet tasting of Nozomi while still rubbing herself.

' _This is_ _humiliating_ ' Nico thought to herself, but she couldn't help but enjoy it. Nozomi was loving it. Holding Nico's head, she reached down her own shirt to massage her breasts.

"Ooooohhhhh yes Nico, FASTER HARDER, I'm gonna cum soon~." Nico buried her face deeper, and sped her movements with her tongue as she herself was close to cumming. It wasn't much longer before Nozomi grabbed Nico by the pig tails and started to grind her pussy against NIco's tongue with such force that Nico had to go along with it, or have her hair ripped out.

"Oh God! I'm cumming Nico!!!!!" Nozomi screamed. She picked up the riding crop and started smacking Nico's thigh, as close to her ass as she could get, as she squirted all over Nico's face. This in turn caused Nico to cum as well, but Nico's was heavier and much more satisfying as when Nozomi let go of her, causing Nico to fall back. She leaned against the toilet in a catatonic state, absorbed in complete satisfaction. Nozomi stepped back and leaned against the wall, completely amazed and baffled by what just happened.

"Nico, Nico!!!!" Nozomi grabbed Nico by her shoulders, "Nico are you ok?"

Nico looked up with a weak but pleasant smile, "Next time..... next time we study.... can it be at your place, so we can be more thorough with my studies?"

Nozomi let out a big grin, "Of course we can." She kissed Nico. "Come on lets go back and finish your studies, and if you do well I'll spank you again~" They got cleaned up and held hands going back.  
They spent the rest of the night studying. Test day came and Nozomi was nervous for Nico almost the whole day. The final bell rang and Nozomi made a beeline for the clubroom, once again, no Nico, but the rest of the girls were there.

Then from behind her, "Nico Nico Nii!" Nico stood there with her results. Her grades were between 65 and 80. Everyone was very impressed.

Kotori stood up, "Wow! Nico I'm happy for you!" Looking over at Honoka, who's highest grade was a 58, "Say Nozomi, what method of tutoring did you use, I would like to use it on Honoka?" Kotori asked while smiling.

Nozomi and Nico just looked at each other. Nozomi smiled back "Its a secret." They had their meeting about the concert event, discussed their rountine, and concluded for the day. As they were leaving Nico pulled Nozomi off to the side "Ummm Nozomi, college entrance exams will be here before you know it, and I want to put in as much studying as I can, so can I come over tomorrow?" Nozomi had a naughty look on her,

"Sure thing." They went home looking forwared to tomorrow after that.

Nico got up, got dressed and went over to Nozomi's as fast as she could....

To be continued....


End file.
